


and you?

by yoonists



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Platonic Relationships, Sad Ending, Self-Destruction, Suicidal Thoughts, junhui is really sad, minghao and mingyu are good friends, theyre all good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonists/pseuds/yoonists
Summary: junhui watches the world from his window.





	and you?

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for this

junhui sits in front of his window sill, watching the world with empty eyes. he stares blankly at the scenery before him. 

the world used to interest him. he used to love meeting new people and being the light of everyone's life. he loved visiting animal shelters and taking his friends on adventures. 

he doesn't do any of those things anymore. instead he stays holed up in his lonely apartment, locked away in his room. 

there used to be good days. days where he could actually get out of bed. days he could eat more than a small bowl of rice and a spoonful of kimchi. days where he didn't cry himself to sleep every night. those days don't exist anymore. 

his friends come over once a day to check up on him. everyday, minghao lingers behind after mingyu leaves to make sure junhui can manage without him before he sees him the next day. and everytime junhui lies through his teeth and smiles at minghao, promising. 

minghao and mingyu already visited today. they brought junhui his favorite ice cream and stayed half of the day watching movies with him. before they leave, junhui secretly slips a paper into minghao's jacket pocket and tells the both of them he loves them.

there isn't a day where junhui doesn't have those thoughts. he can't get them out of his head. the whispers of unworthiness and uselessness. the words invisibly carved into his skin. he's hard on himself.

he thinks about leaving this planet. the images of his last attempt still burns in the back of his mind. blood dripping down his arms, salt of his tears stinging his cheeks. he remembers the screams of minghao and the broken sobs of mingyu. it still hurts him that he put them through that pain. he hates himself.

junhui climbs down from the window sill and gets into his bed, pulling his covers over his head. junhui falls into a deep sleep and never wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> title from and you? by dean


End file.
